Jeff Hardy
' Jeff Hardy:' 'Height: 6'1"' 'Weight: 225 lbs.' 'From: Cameron, N.C.' 'Signature Move: Swanton Bomb, Whisper in the Wind; Twist of Fate' 'Career Highlights: World Heavyweight Champion (2x), WWE Champion (1x), United States Champion (1x), Intercontinental Champion (4x), World Tag Team Champion (6x), European Champion (1x), SmackDown Tag Team Champion (1x), Light Heavyweight Champion (1x), Hardcore Champion (3x), WCW Tag Team Champion (1x), RAW Tag Team Champion (1x)' 'Other Promotion(s) Career Highlights: ROH World Tag Team Champion (1x), ''TNA World Heavyweight Champion (3x), TNA World Tag Team Champion (2x), Bound for Glory Series (2012), TNA World Cup (2015, 2016), Terri Invitational Tournament (1999) '''Slammy Awards: Slammy Award for Most Memorable Moment of the Year (2017), Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year (2008, 2009) 'Bio: Jeff Hardy dared the WWE Universe to dream big. Going from a scrawny teenager to one of the most popular WWE Champions in history, The Charismatic Enigma showed that anything was possible when you took a risk.' 'He and his brother Matt began competing for WWE as teenagers, bravely stepping into the squared circle to take on Superstars like Razor Ramon and King Kong Bundy. Though Jeff often was the recipient of beatings that made the WWE Universe cringe, his refusal to give up on his dream of becoming a WWE Champion got him noticed by officials. ' 'The Hardy Boyz became full-time WWE competitors in 1998, when their high-flying offense and plaid tights made them stand out in the eyes of the WWE Universe. Still, the brothers had difficulty stringing a few wins together to move up the tag team ladder. It turned out that all they needed was a little guidance. Freebird Michael Hayes took the youngsters under his wing, gave them a new look and led them to the World Tag Team Championships.' 'Jeff’s daredevil tendencies helped him break out from the pack. He first introduced awestruck fans to his willingness to climb higher during a Ladder Match at No Mercy 1999, teaming with his brother against Edge & Christian. The four Superstars risked their careers in the dangerous bout, and came out bigger stars than they could have imagined.' 'Jeff and Matt went on to revolutionize sports-entertainment, along with Edge & Christian and The Dudley Boyz in the breathtaking series of Tables, Ladders & Chairs Matches. No height was too far out of reach when the World Tag Team Titles were on the line. The Hardy Boyz ended up capturing those championships six times.' 'Eventually, Jeff went solo. His unique personality, along with the glowing body paint he doused himself in, earned him the nickname The Charismatic Enigma. Hardy proved to be just as successful in singles action as he was in the tag ranks, capturing the Intercontinental Title on multiple occasions, in addition to the Hardcore, European and Light Heavyweight Championships.' 'When The Charismatic Enigma set his sights on the WWE Championship, doubts began to arise. He was unable to wrest the title away from Triple H and Randy Orton, leaving many wondering if he could reach the top of the mountain. He erased any suspicions at Armageddon 2008, when he defeated The Game and Edge in a Triple Threat Match to finally capture sports-entertainment’s richest prize.' 'Hardy wasn’t done there, though. He also won the World Heavyweight Title twice before he was forced to leave WWE because of a Steel Cage Match loss to CM Punk in August 2009.' 'Jeff had not been seen in a WWE ring since that match. That is, until he and his brother Matt made a shocking return to WWE at WrestleMania 33, winning the Raw Tag Team Championship in a Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match against Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows, Enzo Amore & Big Cass and The Motor City Machine Guns'